Talk:NOOSE Patrol
I would suggest merging it with the LCPD patrol, unless someone can provide details of it and pictures. :Personally, I'm not sure that it even exists. If it does your right, until we can get more info we could mention it on the Police Patrol page: "There is also a NOOSE version that can only be found while doing Most Wanted Missions". Then we could delete this page until we got more info. You also have a point because it's likely to behave like a Police Patrol. However, there are two separate pages for Police Cruiser and NOOSE Cruiser, as they are separate vehicles. The deletion (and merge) could only be until we got more info, and the NOOSE version could strictly only be a mention. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:03, 12 October 2008 (UTC) True. And if the Noose Cruiser is any indication, then the patrol is probably the same way. Allurade Dendra 20:16, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I think there is no such thing as a NOOSE Patrol. I never see one. Besides, I saw a clip of it on Youtube of it and I think it's basically a NOOSE Cruiser. So this NOOSE Patrol doesn't exist.-Fastlane :No user saying I've never seen it is going to get this page deleted. Also, the page does state that it only appears during Most Wanted missions. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Alright then, If we all want proof that the NOOSE Patrol actually exists, can someone post up a picture of it?-Fast Lane :Good Idea! We've all been trying to disprove it, maybe the best way to disprove it is to not be able to prove it. BTW, I am of the belief that t doesn't exist, (read above), but I'm just not going to delete a page that could be necessary. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 21:27, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I'm just saying, when we get the picture of a NOOSE Patrol, we can all look at it and decide wether it exists or not.-Fast Lane :The user that created this page has only ever made two edits. The other edit was to place NOOSE Patrol on Vehicles in GTA IV. We are one step closer to deletion, as he/she may have just created an account to do that. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:34, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Ok then.If anyone sees the NOOSE Patrol while doing a Most Wanted mission,Snap a picture of it and post it here so that we can look at it.-Fast Lane Alright. I have unsuccessfully roamed the Internet for literally hours looking for info and pictures of the NOOSE Patrol. This research is the reason that I haven't been on here much today. I will play some Most Wanted missions when I get around to it and I will find out once and for all if this car exists. Well, I can either prove it's existence, or not see it and be sure that it doesn't exist (although non-existence is unprovable). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Good luck on that then, hope the best!-Fast Lane :I, too, will search for a NOOSE Patrol ingame as well. Gman harmon 15:06, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::As of now, I am currently halfway through a new game, specifically just after Three Leaf Clover, and as of now, I have not seen any such NOOSE Patrol vehicles which arrive after three stars. However, I did have a dream last night where I found a NOOSE Emperor, but I will leave that as non-canon, LOL. Gman harmon 17:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::I agree with leaving the dream out of the wiki. As for the patrol, the page directly says appears in Most Wanted missions. To activate a Most Wanted mission, grab a law enforcement vehicle (police/NOOSE/FIB) and press L1 (PS3) to go to the police computer. Then choose Most Wanted. I have been playing most wanted missions not to find the NOOSE Patrol at all, however, I have only played two, once I've played them all I will discuss it. The reason I'm going so slow? I am myself playing through a new story mode, trying too get 100% this time and I'm already going over the deadline that I set myself for the story (I have other games to buy you know). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 21:56, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I have four Most Wanted missions under my belt, I suppose I will have to complete more to find this vehicle. I am currently on a new game, because the PS3 version has all the new Trophies to parallel the Achievements and I am trying to earn the harder ones, specifically Liberty City Minute. 30 hours is not a sane pace, as I have used up 21 hours already. I am confident, however. All joking aside, I will keep my eyes peeled for this vehicle in Most Wanted missions from here on out. I will report back with whatever I find. Gman harmon 23:44, 31 October 2008 (UTC) The PS3 version has archivments now. How do you get the software for them? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I believe North America received the Trophies first, on 27 October, as a game patch, version 1.03 if I remember correctly. I can check the Playstation Blog if you need more release info. Gman harmon 23:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::The last time a patch was released it automatically downloaded when I started the game. Next time I turn it on I will make sure I have the Internet on it to see if I get it. BTW, I live in Australia, so it may not be released yet. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::Here is the link to the Playstation Blog about the update, and here is Rockstar's list of all Trophies that were released. Gman harmon 00:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::OK Thanks! Now, let's keep this page for discussion about the NOOSE Patrol's existence, it's already getting very long. I think that if we find the vehicle as existent (and don't delete the page), I will achieve this talk page to make it easier for other users. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:11, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Agreed. I will do my best to keep searching. Gman harmon 00:22, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :I doubt it exists. So, futile it may be. Oh well. I guess after San An, we need something like this.--Allurade Dendra 03:01, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ---- I have spent hours looking for it. I started most wanted missions, used the cheat to put my wanted level up one start at a time. I got up to six stars three times and looking at every car (with sirens) that went past... I could not find a NOOSE Patrol. In my opinion, this means that the vehicle doesn't exist. I tried different strategies and nothing will work. I have taken a last resort and contacted Rockstar, they should reply within a few days. However, even if the car does exist, I highly doubt that they will tell us. Maybe the next step is when the PC version is released someone who's good at computer code can check the game code for the car. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :But I doubt the car exists... On GameFAQs There was a huge outcropping of bigfoot trolls. Maybe this guy is just trying to get us to comb the game.--Allurade Dendra 15:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::LOL Maybe. But there is a rumor all over the internet. Wewll, hopegully we will find out soon. BTW, This talk page is already getting very long, so please don't create new headers because thaey just cause more spacing (we don'y have enough fo a TOC) and we're only discussing one topic anyway (check the Policy. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry. And yeah. I hope we find out.--Allurade Dendra 20:41, 18 November 2008 (UTC) the articles been redirected to NOOSE Cruiser ie the article didnt make sense Chip2007 Good. The a NOOSE Patrol doesn't make sense anyway. NOOSE is like SWAT. Why would they patrol streets?--Allurade Dendra 20:41, 18 November 2008 (UTC)